a donut lovers worst fear
by kasia matsubishi
Summary: do i have to do this? just read this is a yuyu hakusho/inuyasha crossover
1. Default Chapter

A/n: HI! This is a story me maru and emri thought up so it is shared anyway on with the disclaimer *hears groans* 

Disclaimer: niether I maru or emri own anything get that NOTHING!!We don't own yuyu hakusho or inuyasha all we do I 'borrow' them and stick them in our closets for 'safe' keeping' if you want them to bad *holding back evil glomping fangirls from touya* hes mine DAMN MINE well not really but I can dream oh and I don't own dunkin donuts

"Come on guys it'll be fun!" kagome said with enthusiasm. "I don't know lady kagome do you remember the last surprise you had for us? Shippo was hyper for weeks." Miroku trying to get kagome to give up. "Oh come on Miroku that was only once! And besides this is a better surprise." She smiled warmly then stops when miroku's hand gets to close to her butt. Miroku is now on the ground with swirly eyes. "Humph!" "We can't go we still have more shards to find!!" "Gosh Inuyasha you should get out more often and anyway there are only a couple more left lets have some fun come on" "but as soon as we are done with the jewel you can go back to your time and have all the fun you want!" this went on for hours and of course with a couple sits kagome won. "Feh" Inuyasha barley made out in his Inuyasha shaped hole. While Inuyasha was trying to get his back to work Shippo worked his secret weapon on kagome his cuteness. "Kagome what's the surprise?"

(Cute so cute *twitch* must *twitch* touch *pets shippos tail*) "Well Shippo I can't tell you, but I will tell you this when we get to the well you will have someone to play with" "YAY!!" Shippo skipped off happy with her answer. "He is so easy to please ok guys ready?" everyone said yes except Inuyasha who just got out of his hole. They left kilala with keade who was happy to take her. When they got to the well they met a visitor.

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha growled and grabs the hilt of his tetsuaiga (sp?) "Oh 'dear' brother do not flatter yourself I have not come to fight I have come upon the rin's request." "Inuyasha calm down I invited rin and Sesshoumaru has just come to watch her." "Of course I have do you think I would leave rin in the company of a stupid hanyou?" Inuyasha glared but relaxed his grip on the tetsaiga a bit. "Okay guys lets go" *everyone jumps in the well*

~*~

At yusuke's house…..

"that stupid mission if I ever have to go to that freezing cold play again I am going to strangle the toddler" "you know Yusuke you should be more respectful to koenma-sir." Said Kurama. "Well I say we all deserve a break before toddler assigns us another mission have you ever had a donut Kurama?" "No when I was five I at sugar puffs and well lets put it this way it was not pleasant when I calmed down." "What about the rest of you? Raise your hand if you have ever had a donut." *only kuwabara raises his hand* "okay kuwabara you stay here I'll bring you whatever is left-over. Hiei, Kurama in my car now!" Hiei and Kurama know full well that if they didn't go Yusuke would force them got in yusuke's new car a green mustang (Yusuke and the rest of them are old enough to drive in this fic) Yusuke drove to dunkin donuts and ordered one of everything and three cups of coffee (Yusuke 'borrowed' money from Kurama to pay for it) ökay guys just sit and wait til they finish our order" "hn"was all Hiei said.

~*~

At the shrine well thingy 

"okay everyone out of the well and follow me" *kagome leads them to her new shiny blue beatle car* they drove to dunkin donuts and got there the same time the yuyu crew got there and also ordered one of everything and got their order the same time the yuyu crew got theirs. "what is this thing miko?" sess said sniffing a glazed donut. Ït's a donut try it its good." As one of those strange misteries hiei, kurama, sesshoumaru, and inuyasha tried their donuts at the same time and as we all know sweets do strange things to demons minds….

A/n okay mistress fluffy I hope you like this better I worked on it and I hope it sounds better for the rest of you ttfn

-kasia matsubishi


	2. More madness

A/n: ello ello! Me is sorries me hasn't updated forever sorry I've had writers block on all my stories! I think it's the school.... Their washing the creativity out I say!!!!!!!

Angel muse: you know that is not true you have just been to lazy to update or even think about updating you have been sitting on that couch of yours watching old yu yu hakusho tapes when you have already seen them fifty times and you should be studying!

Oh put a cork in it and go bother someone else!

Hentai muse: yeah....like someone wearing black leather perverted grin tight black leather and a 6 pack to show off

Anger muse: don't you have a life besides giving people bad mental images

Hentai muse: yes I do I dance at the bar Monday through Thursday

Anger muse: the question is what KIND of dancing?

Awww anger muse your getting as bad as hentai muse!

Anger&hemtai muse: ARE NOT!!!!!!

Angel muse: calm down you two or she'll make us do the disclaimer again!

Hentai&anger muse: hn --

Sigh I guess I have to do it now

Disclaimer: I do not own a lot of things...like this computer I'm typing on, my brother's soul (still working on that), cough yu yu hakusho cough, the world (also working on that), cough Inuyasha cough,dunkin donuts, or krispy kreme donut shop.

Well on with the story oh note since my touya-kins is not in this story I stake my claim on sessy-kun! But who knows touya may be coming in later there may be room for some sessy fan out there ill let you know I might bring jin in too oh and sorry Maru but I promised ang hiei but you can get jin if and when I bring him in for now you got Inuyasha.... Me is so sorries you can have hiei in my next story me promise

Chapter two: Get you own store to rob!

What is going on in the four demons minds after their first taste of the beloved sweet tasty donut you ask? Simple...

Inuyasha: MORE

Sesshoumaru: must have more or I'll rip all of your throats out!

Hiei: jumps to the front counter katana out and at the clerks throat more

Kurama: hiei stop that we have to keep the clerk alive so koenma doesn't send us back to jail and in jail you don't get any sweets!!! Using the oh so famous Kurama smarts

Sesshoumaru: give me the donuts or die!

Inuyasha: uhh...what he said!!

Hiei: arches a brow at the two the donuts are mine!

Kurama: I suggest we team up.... To get all the donut stores in the 7 continents!!!

Hiei: hn I'm no babysitter

Sesshoumaru: I don't work with low level demons this Sesshoumaru, works alone

Inuyasha: ummm Sesshoumaru I usually don't agree with people I just met but I think the red head's right we can get more of the donuts if we team up with them.

Sesshoumaru: fine this Sesshoumaru join this team but it shall only be temporary

Kurama: great, oh and my name is Kurama, and this is hiei points to his spiky haired companion (no not that way yaoi fans hiei and Kurama are both straight in this fic) and you two are?

Sesshoumaru: I am Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands.

Inuyasha: I am Inuyasha brother to Sesshoumaru but not on purpose I can tell you that

Sesshoumaru: HALF brother

Hiei: will you two just shut up? We could be half way across town already if not for your bickering.

Kurama: hiei is right I suggest we hit krispy kreme next

Inuyasha: you lead the way this being the 2nd time he went to Kagome's time and actually went around town

Sesshoumaru: agreed we will target this krispy kreme place next with that all four guys take off to krispy kreme donut shop

At krispy kreme before they guys get there

Clerk's point of view

Great if I knew this was going to happen today I would have skipped work today. She said to herself as she watched 4 girls bust in. one had electric blue hair and was the shortest of them all, another had red and black hair and some kind of....wolf ears? Another had purple and yellow hair, and the last had reddish brown hair....and wings? Oh this is going to be one long day she thought just as the short girl and the one with wings pulled out weapons. The short girl pulled out what looked like a middle ages mace and the one with wings pulled out some type of sword (sorry ang I forgot what you favorite weapon) they walked up to me and demanded all the donuts in the store just then 4 boys burst in. kami what did I do to deserve this?

Kasia's (the girl with blue hair) POV

Here I am with angel (girl with wings), Maru (girl with yellow and purple hair, and emri (girl with wolf ears) this is so much fun! And we can get all the donuts krispy kreme has to offer! Life is good I said to myself as I held my mace above the clerk's head threatening her angel doing the same thing with her katana. I heard something at the door.... I saw four boys one with red hair, one with black gravity defying hair? I wonder how he keeps it up and two with white hair.

Author's point of view

"Hey you four go away we're robbing this store!" Kasia yelled at them. "No this Sesshoumaru will be taking all the donuts of this store without your argument wench." The one with white hair but no doggy ears spoke. "Get your own store!! We're robbing this one!!! And don't you dare call me a name I happen to own a fourth of the icelands thank you very much!"

sessy's POV

As the short one spoke I listened she may have been shorted than hiei but she had a scream to match Inuyasha complaining. A fourth of the icelands? Where is that? This Sesshoumaru is very confused.... Maybe this Sesshoumaru will get to know this short girl better. Just then I saw the girl with wings step next to the short girl. She was staring at hiei..."I suggest we both rob this store.... maybe then turns to her three other companions we can achieve our goal and take over all the sweet stores in the world!" "I don't know ang...i don't trust these guys glaring at me she says this" "it will be okay kas just have to introduce ourselves then maybe you will trust them more" "okay....fine introduce yourselves and we will do the same" she said. "I am Sesshoumaru lord of the western lands and these are my three allies...hiei" hiei hns as his way of a hello "Kurama" Kurama smiles at them all and says hello "and...Inuyasha" fehs as his hello "and you?"

Kasia's POV

I stand up as tall as this vertically challenged body would allow "I am Kasia Dark Matsubishi mistress of the eastern icelands"

Angels POV

Hieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihiei "I am Angel of the Red Flame you can call me angel" smiles at hiei hieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihieihiei

Maru's POV

Oooo those ears staring at inu hands twitching must touch must resist must touch must resist that it I'm gonna touch ém runs up to inu and starts tweaking his ears. "I'm ****tweak Kumaru tweak Yeoman tweak you can call me Maru tweak"

Emris point of view

Preeeeeeety staring at kurama "I'm Emrishade you can call me Emri" drool drool kuuurrraaaammmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Author's POV

Kurama: good now that we all know eachother let us finish with this store and next why stop at donuts? Let's take over dairy queen next! 

Everyone: okay they load up their pockets and bags with donuts and leave the store 

Then Kasia, angel, Maru, emri, hiei, Kurama, and Sesshoumaru stop next to an ally 

Kasia: I sense something odd and it's coming from that ally… 

Maru: lets check it out! 

End chapter 

A/n: phew finally done! Okay I got a question for you all first to answer it correctly will get the next chapter first or can be in the story its your choice 

Question: What or who is in the ally? 

Thanks R&R flames are accepted they will be used to roast kuwabara, kikyou, and jaken and my marshmallows. 

Love, Bishis, and very happy, 

Kasia Matsubishi

PS: to kasia nó my name is not really kasia but i plan on changing it to thast one day because i dispise my name


End file.
